Atlantean Priest Ghost
The Atlantean Priest Ghost is the ghost of a priest who worshiped Poseidon and indirectly aided in the destruction of Atlantis. History In ancient times, the state of society on Atlantis became so sickening that priests from a temple dedicated to Poseidon begged the god to help. Poseidon responded and caused an earthquake that destroyed Atlantis. Many thousands of years later, a tablet from Poseidon's temple was part of a shipment of recently acquired antiquities sent from the Mediterranean to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "He was hired by the Met to appraise a shipment of recently acquired antiquities from the Mediterranean" Dr. Abner Polk was hired by the museum to appraise the shipment. The Ghostbusters got wind of it and filed for a court order to confiscate the tablet as a precautionary measure to prevent any god-like entities from using it to cross over. One morning, Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz confiscated it. Two days later, Ray and Egon Spengler hit a dead-end in trying to identify it. Peter carried in more books that just arrived but he tipped Egon's water bottle by mistake. The water oddly flowed in a circle around the tablet. An Atlantean Priest Ghost manifested and the majority of the high-spectrum negative psychokinetic energy on the tablet was discharged.Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.1). Ray Stantz says: "A psychokinetically charged artifact. Potentially powerful, too."Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.2). Ray Stantz says: "That harmless-looking piece of stone is absolutely drenched in high-spectrum psychokinetic energy. Negative stuff, too... as bad as I've ever seen" He spoke in an unknown language. Ray guessed it was Italian. Egon had no idea. The ghost suddenly possessed Egon and asked what happened with the cataclysm of Atlas' Land. Peter deferred to Ray. The ghost decided to see for himself and flew through the window into the city with the tablet. The ghost stopped at Penn Station. They sighted Egon, in a transmogrified state. Ray addressed the ghost and warned it to leave Egon's body or face swift and terrible consequences. He deemed the world was still sick and the message of Atlantis' demise was ignored. He noted how men still lived hungry on the streets, the laws were not respected, and even the very air burned in one's chest. He revealed that was exactly why priests begged Ennosigaios for help. Ray explained it was another name for Poseidon. Winston Zeddemore understood and revealed he loved Greek myth in the third grade. The ghost detected mockery and emphasized he was speaking of serious ills. Peter informed him they heard the "world is too sick to survive" line before. He told Ray to hose him. Ray fired his Slime Blower and doused Egon's body with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. The ghost was ejected from Egon. In his native language, he called them fools and declared the "Earth-Shaker" would come again and seal the fate of Manhattan, the irredeemable island. The next day, at dawn, the ghost concluded its prayer at the eastern side of the waterfront in Battery Park. He begged Poseidon to use the tablet as a beacon and come to show mankind the meaning of fear again. Peter whined about being out at dawn. Ray told him the lore stated Atlantean priests prayed to the gods at that time. Winston saw the ghost first and alerted the others. Peter whistled to the ghost's confusion. Egon, Ray, and Winston wrangled him then Ray readied a Trap. Winston was concerned the tablet was still glowing. Ray assured him it should be fine then trapped the ghost. He picked up the tablet and confirmed the residual negative P.K.E. readings dissipated after the ghost was captured. The tablet was reduced to a completely average artifact. Poseidon arrived and silently requested the tablet. When Ray finally complied, he vanished. Powers The ghost displayed common abilities of a ghost such as flight and possession. When in possession of Egon, the ghost transmogrified his body. Classification The ghost is a Class 4.Ray Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.17). Ray Stantz says: "The negative PKE reading was almost completely discharged in the manifestation of that Class Four! And now that's trapped, his stone is a completely average artifact!" Trivia *On page 16 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, intentional or not, the ghost wears an octopus on his head. The Cult of Cathulhu had similar masks in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu". *On page 16 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, the ghost refers to the Underworld and mentions Hades. *On page 16 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, Ray calls the ghost a Class 4 even though his true name is never mentioned in the story. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters References Gallery AtlanteanPriestGhost01.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost03.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost04.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost05.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost06.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost07.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost08.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost09.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost10.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost11.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost12.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost13.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost14.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost15.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters AtlanteanPriestGhost17.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 4 Category:IDW Characters